One last time
by Raidori
Summary: Then please Naruto one last time? Make love to me only the way you can one last time." She pleaded. A NaruSakuIno oneshot.


**Well I'm bored as FUCK!! and I decided to write this to kill the boredom**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**______________________________________________**

Naruto was sleeping peacefully. It was raining pretty hard out but that didn't stop the blond knucklehead. A loud knocking on his door woke him up, he looked his clock and it glowed **1:00 A.M.**

"Ugh." Was his reply.

He got out of bed, he knew exactly who was at his door and he knew exactly why she was here. He opened his door and standing there sopping wet was Haruno er- Uchiha Sakura.

"Hi Naruto." She said.

"Hey." He answered.

He moved out of the way so she could come in. He closed the door once she was.

"You should get out of those clothes, you'll catch a cold." Naruto told her.

Sakura nodded and went over to his dryer which was in his kitchen. She took off her shirt, it made a suction noise from being pulled off of her skin. Next to go were her pants, so there she stood in her underwear in Naruto's apartment. She turned the dryer on medium knowning her clothes would be dry come morning. Sakura was shivering and Naruto of course noticed it.

"You're cold." He said.

He came up from behind her and held her in a warm hug.

"Let go Naruto." She told him.

"You're still shivering. I won't let go until you stop." He told her.

Sakura leaned her head back into his shoulder. She kissed his jaw and he kissed the top of her head.

"You and Sasuke fight again?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

They walked to his room, they both knew what was going to happen in there. They had started this affair three years ago, the first time was accidental on both sides.

"Mmmn Naruto." Sakura moaned.

He trailed hot kisses down her cold and still damp skin. He took off her bra and cupped her breasts playing with her cold erect nipples.

"Oh just like that Naruto." Sakura moaned again.

He moved down to her stomach then down to the waistband of her panties. He slowly took off her last flimsy piece of clothing. He looked at her body, sure he had seen her like this many times before but he never got tired of it.

"Plese stop staring at me like that Naruto, it's embarassing." She told him.

Naruto chuckled and went in for another kiss. He took out his now aching erection and thrusted into her body. She gasped, no matter how many times they had sex she never quite got used to his size. He bucked his hips into her while she planted wet kisses on his jaw and neck.

"Mmn, faster Naruto!" She commanded.

"Gladly." He whispered.

He sped up and Sakura had to bite down on his neck to keep from screaming and waking up the neighbors. They continued for another thirty minutes, Naruto rested his head between her breasts. Sakura knew he was about to cum, him resting his head on her was something he had developed over the years.

"Out." She told him.

He gave two more hard thrusts then pulled out. Sakura got on her knees with her mouth opened waiting. Naruto stroked himself and soon he ejaculated into her mouth and she swallowed it all. The two lovers crawled into bed with Sakura resting in his arms.

"You're the best Naruto." She told him.

Soon she fell asleep followed by Naruto. The next morning he would wake up and she would be gone. Right now Sakura would be back at their house saying she was sorry to Sasuke. This was how it always happened, they would fight she would come over and then Naruto and her would fuck. He sat up and he looked over at where her head used to be, there was a note.

_Naruto,  
Thanks for last night, it was amazing like always. If I'm right Sasuke should have a mission soon so I'll come over again.  
Love,  
Your Sakura-chan_

He shook his head, was she really his? Did she really love him like she would tell him? Pushing those thoughts out of his head he went and got himself some breakfast. Two weeks passed and she didn't come back. Two weeks turned into two months and she still didn't come, tired he went to Ichiraku's for some ramen.

"Oh Naruto I was looking for you!" A feminine voice called.

Naruto turned around and saw Ino.

"Oh hey Ino, what's up?" He asked.

"Nuthin', but um Naruto do you think you might want to go out with me sometime?" She asked.

Naruto slurped the last bit of noodle into his mouth. Had Ino just asked him out?

"Sure Ino, how bout' tomorrow say around seven o' clock?" He suggested.

"Okay! It's a date!" She smiled.

He watched her run off. Should he feel guilty? No he shouldn't right? Sakura was married to Sasuke and she still came to him, so as he saw it he could date Ino. The next night with Ino was great, when he walked her home he gave her a gentle kiss and left. Soon their relationship became more and she moved in with him. Still four months later Sakura had not come back to him and he decided he was done. Now he had a special someone of his own and he wasn't gonna leave her for someone who only came to him when she needed someone to fuck her. He felt like he could trust Ino so he told her about him and Sakura. She didn't care, so long as he was with her she could care less who he was with before.

"Mmmn Naruto, I didn't know someone could make me feel so good." Ino said.

They had just gotten done making love and she was laying next to him with sweat running down her body. Naruto smiled and kissed her.

"Goodnight love." He told her.

"Goodnight hun'." She said.

They fell asleep in eachother's arms until **1:30 A.M.** There was a loud knocking on their front door.

"Who the hell is here at one in the morning?!" Ino whined.

"Shh, go back to sleep I'll go get it." Naruto said.

He put on some pants and walked to the door, he knew who it was. He opened the door and standing there was who else but Sakura. She covered his lips with hers and pushed him back into his apartment. He pushed her off of him.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked him.

"Yeah there is!" He said.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong is you!" He told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You come over when you and Sasuke fight or when he's gone on a mission! You only come over to see me when you need someone to fuck you!" He yelled at her.

"Naruto." She began.

"No! Let me finish! I can deal with you needing someone to make you feel better after a fight but you know what really bugs me?! What really bugs me is that Sasuke is my BEST friend Sakura!  
It kills me inside, I mean here I am his best friend and I'm fucking his wife!" He continued.

"It's not like that Naruto." Sakura said.

"Really?! If it's not like that then what is it like Sakura huh?!" He screamed at her. "Tell me, what, what am I to you Sakura! Huh?! Tell me!"

His screaming had woken up Ino, she put on one of his shirts and walked out.

"What the hell is going on?!" She yelled.

Naruto and Sakura looked at her. Sakura was shocked what the hell was she doing here?! Ino made her way over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him.

"What's forehead doing here?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it Ino-chan, just go back to bed I'll be back soon." Naruto told her.

"Okay." She said.

Ino kissed him and Sakura got very angry. Once Ino was back in the room Sakura went on the offensive.

"What the hell is Ino doing here?! Dammit Naruto you're mine!"

Naruto dragged her outside and closed the door.

"Answer me Naruto! What is she doing here?!" She said.

"You answer me first Sakura, what am I to you?" He asked.

Sakura looked up into his blue eyes, the same blues she had fallen in love with.

"You're my lover Naruto." She started.

"Really?! Never would've guessed." He said in sarcasm.

"Now let me finish Naruto." She began again. "You're my lover and you're also the man I love."

"The man you love?!" He said with a laugh in his voice. "Oh that's rich! You have an odd way of showing you're love then Sakura."

"Please believe me Naruto! I do love you, way more than I love Sasuke!" She said.

"If that's true then why are you still married to him?" He asked.

She didn't have an answer for that question.

"That's what I thought, now if you'll excuse me I've gotta go get a night's rest. I've got a busy day ahead of me." Naruto said.

"Really? What're you doing?" Sakura asked.

"What do you care?" He asked.

"Because I love you dammit!" She told him.

"Tch. Well if you must know I'm getting packed, Ino and I are going to move to Iwa." Naruto said.

Sure Iwa and Konoha had patched things up but Sakura was still shocked.

"Why?! Don't you love me?!" She asked him. "Don't you love me to at least take my feelings into account?!"

"Of course I do! But I figured with Sasuke around you wouldn't care! I thought you'd find someone else to go sleep with or maybe try and be with Sasuke!" He snapped.

Sakura stood there speechless, was she really that pathetic? To marry someone but not stay faithful to. Marry someone then go fool around with his best friend. Naruto turned around and reached for the doorknob.

"Wait!" Sakura cried.

"What?" He asked as he faced her again.

"If you're moving to Iwa then I'll probably never see you again right?" She asked.

"Yeah probably not." He said.

"Then please Naruto one last time? Make love to me only the way you can one last time." She pleaded.

"Are you crazy?! I'm with Ino and I don't plan to ruin it!" Naruto told her.

"She can join for all I care!" She told him. "I just want you to make love to me one more time, please Naruto."

Naruto was shocked he looked away from her and chuckled.

"I really am pathetic you know that? If Ino says yes or no, it doesn't matter." He began. "I'll make love to you one more time Sakura."

She looked up at him and he was smiling. She slowly raised her lips to his, he quickly closed the gap between them. Their lips met and Sakura put her hands on his chest. Naruto got the door open and they made their way to his room. They opened the door and Ino was on the bed waiting for him.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Ino, Naruto and I are going to make love one more time. If you want you can join us." Sakura said with a blush.

"Hold on, hold on. Did you just invite me in a threesome with my best friend and my current boyfriend?" Ino asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

Ino looked at them with a blank expression.

'Hell I'll try anything once.' Ino said in her mind.

She got up and walked right up to Sakura. She put her hands on Sakura's face then brought her towards her.

"Mmph!" Was Sakura's muffled scream.

Ino let her go and looked at her.

"What's wrong Sakura? You said I could join right?" Ino asked innocently.

Sakura looked at Naruto and he shrugged. Sakura looked back at Ino, it was true she did say she could join. Sakura smirked and tackled Ino onto the bed, Sakura planted kisses down Ino's neck. She gave out a small moan as Sakura's hands traveled up the shirt she was wearing and cupped her breasts. Naruto went over and removed Sakura's pants and shirt. Ino put her hands on Sakura's firm butt and kissed her deeply. She wriggled her fingers into Sakura's panties and inserted two of them into her pussy.

"Slow down Ino! We've got all night." Sakura said.

She didn't listen only continued to finger her friend. Sakura decided to get some payback and quickly thrusted her fingers into Ino. She gasped at how quick Sakura had done that but quickly got over it. Ino smirked at Sakura who only smirked back. They both looked over at Naruto who was only staring at them.

"Well don't just stand there! Get over here." Ino told him.

Naruto gave out a small laugh and walked over to them. He unclasped Sakura's bra and kissed down from the back of her neck down to her waist. He took off her panties with ease, Ino's came off next.

"Me first Naruto." Ino demanded.

He looked at Sakura and she nodded. He took out his now hard penis and sunk it into Ino's heat. Sakura let her knees give out so now she was laying right ontop of Ino. As Naruto thrusted into Ino he fingered Sakura. They both moaned at what Naruto was doing to them.

"Faster Naruto!" Sakura moaned.

"Mmn. Harder!" Ino moaned.

Naruto bucked harder and went faster with his fingers. Ino forced Sakura's lips on hers, both girls arched their backs. Naruto couldn't help but notice how sexy it looked to him when both of the girl's breasts pressed against eachother.

"Oh Naruto!" Ino moaned.

Sakura kissed Ino's neck to keep herself from moaning. Orgasms rocked both of the girl's bodies. Naruto pulled out and the girls switched positions. Ino was sitting up with Sakura leaning her back on her. Sakura's legs were spread apart waiting for Naruto.

"Please, just this last time." Sakura said.

Naruto crawled over to them and kissed Sakura. He plunged into her and held onto her waist. He latched onto the nipple of her left breast while Ino fondled both. Sakura moaned at what her blond lover and her blond friend were doing to her. She looked up at Ino and kissed her jaw, Ino captured her lips and manuvered her tongue into Sakura's mouth. Sakura got away from the kiss for needed air, she put her arms around Naruto's neck. They looked into eachother's eyes, Naruto saw that Sakura had tears in her eyes. She noticed his worried look.

"Don't stop Naruto please keep going, I don't want this to end." She explained.

Naruto smiled softly and took her lips. Naruto's head came to rest between Sakura's breasts.

"In." She whispered through moans.

Naruto not sure of what she said began to pull out but Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him in place. Naruto looked into her eyes and she nodded. With two more poweful thrusts his hot seed flew into her. Sakura moaned as she felt it flow inside of her. Naruto pulled out and got down on one side of the bed, Ino got on the other side and Sakura stayed in the middle. Naruto put his arm around Sakura's waist while Ino put her arm around her chest. When they fell asleep the clock glowed **4:00 A.M.** Sakura woke up the later and found both Naruto and Ino were gone, she was alone in an empty apartment. She looked at where Naruto used to be and there was a note.

_Sakura,  
By the time you read this Ino and I will most likely be long gone. I'll never forget you, but I have to move on and so do you. Please do me a favor and live a happy life with Sasuke now._

_Love,  
Naruto_

She cried, he was really gone.

"Okay Naruto, I'll live with Sasuke now I'll be happy or at least pretend to. No matter what happens I'll always love you." She sniffled.

**___________________________________________  
Well that killed the boredom only now that it's over I'm bored again**

**-Raidori**


End file.
